langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XVI
30px |link=Alchimistul/XV |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XV 30px |link=Alchimistul/XVII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XVII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Au mai trecut două luni şi taraba a adus mulţi clienţi în prăvălia de cristaluri. Flăcăul socoti că, încă şase luni dacă ar mai munci, s-ar putea întoarce în Spania, ar putea cumpăra şaizeci de oi şi chiar mai mult de şaizeci. en Two more months passed, and the shelf brought many customers into the crystal shop. The boy estimated that, if he worked for six more months, he could return to Spain and buy sixty sheep, and yet another sixty. fr Deux mois encore passèrent. L'éventaire attira de nombreux clients à la boutique de cristaux. Le jeune homme calcula qu'en travaillant six mois de plus il pourrait retourner en Espagne et acheter soixante moutons, et même soixante de plus. de it es pt ------------------- ro În mai puţin de un an şi-ar dubla turma şi ar putea face negoţ cu arabii pentru că acum reuşea să vorbească limba aceea ciudată. După dimineaţa aceea din piaţă nu se mai folosise de Urim şi Turim pentru că Egiptul devenise un vis tot aşa de depărtat pentru el cum era oraşul Mecca pentru Negustor. en In less than a year, he would have doubled his flock, and he would be able to do business with the Arabs, because he was now able to speak their strange language. Since that morning in the marketplace, he had never again made use of Urim and Thummim, because Egypt was now just as distant a dream for him as was Mecca for the merchant. fr En moins d'un an, il aurait ainsi doublé son troupeau, et pourrait négocier avec les Arabes, car il avait réussi à apprendre cette langue étrange. Depuis ce fameux matin sur la place du marché, il ne s'était plus servi d'Ourim et de Toumim, parce que l'Egypte était devenue pour lui un rêve aussi lointain que l'était La Mecque pour le Marchand de Cristaux. de it es pt ------------------- ro Acum băiatul era mulţumit cu munca lui şi se gândea mereu la ziua în care avea să debarce la Tarifa ca învingător. “Încearcă să ştii totdeauna ce vrei”, îi spusese bătrânul rege. en Anyway, the boy had become happy in his work, and thought all the time about the day when he would disembark at Tarifa as a winner. "You must always know what it is that you want," the old king had said. fr Toutefois, il était maintenant satisfait de son emploi et ne cessait de penser au jour où il débarquerait en vainqueur à Tarifa. «Souviens-toi de toujours savoir ce que tu veux», avait dit le vieux roi. de it es pt ------------------- ro Băiatul ştia, şi pentru asta muncea. Poate comoara lui însemnase tocmai să ajungă pe acel pământ străin, să se întâlnească cu un hoţ şi să-şi dubleze turma fără să fi cheltuit un ban. Era mândru de el. Învăţase lucruri importante, precum comerţul cu cristaluri, limbajul fără cuvinte şi semnele. en The boy knew, and was now working toward it. Maybe it was his treasure to have wound up in that strange land, met up with a thief, and doubled the size of his flock without spending a cent. He was proud of himself. He had learned some important things, like how to deal in crystal, and about the language without words… and about omens. fr Le jeune homme savait ce qu'il voulait, et travaillait dans ce but. Peut-être son trésor était-il d'être venu sur cette terre étrangère, d'être tombé sur un voleur, et de multiplier par deux le nombre de ses moutons sans avoir dépensé un centime. Il était fier de lui. Il avait appris des choses importantes; comme le commerce des cristaux, le langage sans paroles, et les signes. de it es pt ------------------- ro Într-o după-amiază, a văzut un bărbat în susul străzii plângându-se că nu găsea un loc potrivit ca să bea ceva după urcuşul acela. Cum băiatul cunoştea limbajul semnelor, îl chemă pe bătrân ca să-i vorbească. en One afternoon he had seen a man at the top of the hill, complaining that it was impossible to find a decent place to get something to drink after such a climb. The boy, accustomed to recognizing omens, spoke to the merchant. fr Un après-midi, il vit un homme en haut de la montée, qui se plaignait qu'on ne pût trouver un endroit convenable pour boire quelque chose après avoir gravi cette rampe. Le jeune homme connaissait maintenant le langage des signes, et alla trouver son patron pour lui parler : de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Hai să vindem ceai oamenilor care suie străduţa, îi spuse el. ― Mulţi oameni vând ceai pe-aici, a răspuns Negustorul. en "Let's sell tea to the people who climb the hill." "Lots of places sell tea around here," the merchant said. fr « Nous devrions offrir du thé aux gens qui montent la rampe, lui dit-il. — Il y a déjà beaucoup d'endroits, par ici, où l'on peut prendre le thé, répondit le Marchand. — Il y a déjà beaucoup d'endroits, par ici, où l'on peut prendre le thé, répondit le Marchand. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Dar noi putem vinde ceai în pahare de cristal. Aşa oamenilor o să le placă ceaiul, dar vor cumpăra şi paharele. Pentru că ce-i place omului cel mai mult este frumuseţea. Negustorul îl privi pe flăcău o vreme. Nu i-a răspuns nimic. Dar seara, după ce şi-a făcut rugăciunile, şi-a închis prăvălia, s-a aşezat pe trotuar împreună cu el şi l-a poftit să fumeze din narghilea, pipa aceea ciudată pe care o foloseau arabii. en "But we could sell tea in crystal glasses. The people will enjoy the tea and want to buy the glasses. I have been told that beauty is the great seducer of men." The merchant didn't respond, but that afternoon, after saying his prayers and closing the shop, he invited the boy to sit with him and share his hookah, that strange pipe used by the Arabs. fr — Nous pourrions le servir dans des verres en cristal. De cette façon, les gens apprécieront le thé, et voudront acheter les cristaux. Car ce qui séduit le plus les hommes, c'est la beauté. » Le Marchand considéra son employé pendant un certain temps, sans rien ré- pondre. Mais, ce soir-là, après avoir fait ses prières et fermé le magasin, il s'assit sur le trottoir et l'invita à fumer avec lui le narguilé, cette curieuse pipe que fument les Arabes. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De fapt, ce vrei să faci? a întrebat bătrânul Negustor de cristaluri. ― V-am mai spus. Trebuie să cumpăr la întoarcere oi. Pentru asta am nevoie de bani. Bătrânul mai puse nişte jăratec în narghilea, apoi trase îndelung din pipă. en "What is it you're looking for?" asked the old merchant. "I've already told you. I need to buy my sheep back, so I have to earn the money to do so." The merchant put some new coals in the hookah, and inhaled deeply fr «Après quoi cours-tu? demanda le vieux Marchand de Cristaux. — Je vous l'ai dit: j'ai besoin de racheter mes brebis. Et pour cela il faut de l'argent. » Le vieil homme mit de nouvelles braises dans le narguilé et aspira une longue bouffée. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Am prăvălia asta de treizeci de ani. Cunosc cristalul bun, şi pe cel prost, şi ştiu toate mărunţişurile negustoriei şi prăvăliei. Sunt deprins cu mărimea şi cu angaralele ei, aşa cum este. Dacă tu o să vinzi ceai în pahare, prăvălia o să crească. Atunci eu o să trebuiască să-mi schimb felul de viaţă. en "I've had this shop for thirty years. I know good crystal from bad, and everything else there is to know about crystal. I know its dimensions and how it behaves. If we serve tea in crystal, the shop is going to expand. And then I'll have to change my way of life." fr « Voilà trente ans que je tiens cette boutique. Je connais le cristal de bonne et de mauvaise qualité, je connais à fond toutes les particularités de ce commerce. Je suis habitué à mon magasin, à sa dimension, à sa clientèle. Si tu te mets à vendre du thé dans des verres en cristal, l'affaire va prendre davantage d'importance. Et moi, je devrai changer ma façon de vivre. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Şi nu e bine? ― Sunt obişnuit cu viaţa mea. Înainte să vii tu, mă gândeam că mi-am pierdut atâta timp stând pe loc, în timp ce prietenii mei se tot schimbau, dădeau faliment sau prosperau. Asta mă făcea foarte trist. en "Well, isn't that good?" "I'm already used to the way things are. Before you came, I was thinking about how much time I had wasted in the same place, while my friends had moved on, and either went bankrupt or did better than they had before. It made me very depressed. fr — Est-ce que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose ? — Je suis accoutumé à mon existence. Avant ta venue, je pensais que j'avais perdu tout ce temps dans le même endroit, cependant que tous mes amis, au contraire, changeaient, que leurs affaires périclitaient ou prospéraient. Cela me plongeait dans une très grande tristesse. de it es pt ------------------- ro Acum ştiu că nu era chiar aşa: prăvălia are exact mărimea pe care eu am vrut totdeauna să o aibă. Nu vreau să mă schimb fiindcă nu ştiu cum să mă schimb. Sunt deja foarte obişnuit cu mine însumi. Flăcăul nu ştia ce să spună. en Now, I can see that it hasn't been too bad. The shop is exactly the size I always wanted it to be. I don't want to change anything, because I don't know how to deal with change. I'm used to the way I am." The boy didn't know what to say. fr Maintenant, je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi : en fait, la boutique a exactement la taille que j'ai toujours souhaitée. Je ne veux pas changer, parce que je ne sais comment changer. Je suis désormais tout à fait habitué à moi-même. » Le jeune homme ne savait que dire. de it es pt ------------------- ro Bătrânul continuă: ― Tu ai fost o binecuvântare pentru mine. Şi acum înţeleg un lucru: orice binecuvântare care nu e acceptată se schimbă în blestem. Eu nu mai vreau nimic de la viaţă. Iar tu mă sileşti să văd bogăţii şi orizonturi pe care nu le-am bănuit niciodată. Acum că le cunosc şi-mi cunosc posibilităţile uriaşe, mă voi simţi mai rău ca înainte. Pentru că ştiu că pot avea tot şi eu nu vreau. en The old man continued, "You have been a real blessing to me. Today, I understand something I didn't see before: every blessing ignored becomes a curse. I don't want anything else in life. But you are forcing me to look at wealth and at horizons I have never known. Now that I have seen them, and now that I see how immense my possibilities are, I'm going to feel worse than I did before you arrived. Because I know the things I should be able to accomplish, and I don't want to do so." fr Le vieux reprit alors : « Tu as été pour moi une bénédiction. Et voici qu'aujourd'hui je comprends une chose: c'est que toute bénédiction qui n'est pas acceptée se transforme en malé- diction. Je n'attends plus rien de la vie. Et toi, tu m'obliges à entrevoir des richesses et des horizons dont je n'avais jamais eu idée. Alors, maintenant que je les connais, et que je connais mes immenses possibilités, je vais me sentir beaucoup plus mal que je n'étais auparavant. Parce que je sais que je peux tout avoir, mais je ne le veux pas. » de it es pt ------------------- ro “Bine că nu i-am spus nimic vânzătorului de floricele”, gândi băiatul. Au continuat să fumeze narghilea până ce soarele s-a ascuns. Vorbeau în arabă, şi băiatul era mulţumit de sine, pentru că vorbea araba. Fusese o vreme când el credea că oile îl pot învăţa totul despre lume. Dar iată, oile nu ştiau araba. en It's good I refrained from saying anything to the baker in Tarifa, thought the boy to himself. They went on smoking the pipe for a while as the sun began to set. They were conversing in Arabic, and the boy was proud of himself for being able to do so. There had been a time when he thought that his sheep could teach him everything he needed to know about the world. But they could never have taught him Arabic. fr «Heureusement que je n'avais rien dit au marchand de pop-corn», se dit le jeune homme. Ils continuèrent à fumer le narguilé pendant quelque temps, cependant que le soleil se couchait. C'était en arabe qu'ils conversaient, et le jeune homme était content de lui, parce qu'il parlait arabe. Il y avait eu une époque où il croyait que ses brebis pouvaient tout lui apprendre sur le monde. Mais les brebis étaient incapables d'enseigner l'arabe. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Trebuie să mai fie în lume şi alte lucruri pe care oile nu le ştiu”, şi-a spus băiatul, privindu-l pe Negustor în tăcere. „Pentru că ele nu fac altceva decât să caute apă şi hrană.” “Cred că nu ele sunt cele care mă învaţă: eu sunt cel care învăţ.” en There are probably other things in the world that the sheep can't teach me, thought the boy as he regarded the old merchant. All they ever do, really, is look for food and water. And maybe it wasn't that they were teaching me, but that I was learning from them. fr «Il doit y avoir encore d'autres choses, dans le monde, que les brebis ne savent pas enseigner, pensa-t-il, tout en observant le Marchand sans rien dire. Parce qu'elles ne cherchent rien d'autre que l'eau et la nourriture. Je crois que ce ne sont pas elles qui enseignent: c'est moi qui apprends. » de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Maktub, spuse Negustorul în cele din urmă. ― Ce înseamnă asta? ― Trebuia să te naşti arab ca să înţelegi, răspunse el. Dar traducerea ar fi ceva precum: „Aşa stă scris.” en " Maktub," the merchant said, finally. "What does that mean?" "You would have to have been born an Arab to understand," he answered. "But in your language it would be something like 'It is written.' " fr «Mektoub, dit finalement le Marchand. — Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? — Il faudrait que tu sois né arabe pour comprendre. Mais la traduction doit être quelque chose comme "c'est écrit".» de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi-n timp ce stingea jarul din narghilea, îi spuse flăcăului că putea să înceapă să vândă ceai în pahare. Uneori e imposibil să stăvileşti şuvoiul vieţii. en And, as he smothered the coals in the hookah, he told the boy that he could begin to sell tea in the crystal glasses. Sometimes, there's just no way to hold back the river. fr Et, tout en éteignant les braises du narguilé, il dit au jeune homme qu'il pouvait commencer à proposer du thé aux clients dans les verres en cristal. Certaines fois, il est impossible de contenir le fleuve de la vie. de it es pt ------------------- ro Oamenii urcau străduţa şi oboseau. Dar sus pe culme îi întâmpina o prăvălie de cristaluri frumoase cu ceai de mentă răcoritor. Oamenii intrau să bea ceaiul care era servit în minunate pahare de cristal. en The men climbed the hill, and they were tired when they reached the top. But there they saw a crystal shop that offered refreshing mint tea. They went in to drink the tea, which was served in beautiful crystal glasses. fr Les gens gravissaient la rue en pente et se sentaient fatigués en arrivant là-haut. Alors, tout au bout de cette rampe, se trouvait une boutique de beaux cristaux, et du thé à la menthe bien rafraîchissant. Ils entraient boire le thé, servi dans de magnifiques verres en cristal. de it es pt ------------------- ro Niciodată nu s-a gândit nevastă-mea la aşa ceva, îşi amintea câte unul, şi cumpăra câteva pahare, pentru că avea musafiri în seara aceea: invitaţii lui or să rămână impresionaţi de frumuseţea cupelor. en "My wife never thought of this," said one, and he bought some crystal—he was entertaining guests that night, and the guests would be impressed by the beauty of the glassware. served tea in crystal, but they weren't at the top of a hill, and they had little business. fr «Jamais ma femme n'a eu cette idée», disait un homme; et il achetait quelques cristaux, car il avait des invités ce soir-là et ceux-ci seraient impressionnés par la richesse de ces coupes. de it es pt ------------------- ro Altcineva încredinţa că ceaiul era totdeauna mai gustos când era servit în vase de cristal, pentru că păstra mai bine aroma. Un al treilea spunea că în Orient era tradiţia să se folosească vase de cristal la ceai, pentru că aveau puteri magice. en The other man remarked that tea was always more delicious when it was served in crystal, because the aroma was retained. The third said that it was a tradition in the Orient to use crystal glasses for tea because it had magical powers. fr Un autre client affirma pour sa part que le thé était toujours bien meilleur quand on le servait dans des récipients en cristal, car ainsi l'arôme se conservait mieux. Un troisième dit encore qu'il était de tradition en Orient d'utiliser le cristal avec le thé, en raison de ses pouvoirs magiques. de it es pt -------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/XV |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul XV 30px |link=Alchimistul/XVII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul XVII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV